


Stiles's Worst (Best) Day

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Blushing Derek, Cuddling, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Roscoe keeps breaking down, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shy, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Stiles-centric, but got inspired by Twenty one pilots, events inspired by actual incidents in writer's life, he is so cute, hopeful Derek, much fluff, poor jeep, writer had a shitty week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: This was not Stiles’s day.No scratch that, it wasn't Stiles’s week, it was not even his month!**Or the one where a series of misfortunes, lead to the best day ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this week was not the best week I have had, so I decided to write something.
> 
> Song used "Can't Help Falling In Love" originally by Elvis Presley, but I was listening to the Twenty One Pilots' cover.
> 
> Set at cannon around s4.
> 
> Unbeta'd sorry :/
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway :)

This was not Stiles’s day.

 

No scratch that, it was not even Stiles’s _week_ , it was not his _month_.

 

At the beginning of the month, he had been optimistic, it was his freshman year in his desired college, he was totally ready for the life of a college student; he was ready for the new friends, the parties, the drama and the hot new faces.

 

But this wasn’t what happened. Of course.

 

Upon his first day on Berkley, he tripped over at the stairs and tried to hold on to a girl that was in front of him. Not a very successful plan; they both fell down and Stiles got a coffee shower by his newly purchased cappuccino. The girl, Annie, assured him it was okay but he still got embarrassed as hell and he needed to go back to his dorm to change and probably have a shower.

 

After that, his day went on normally, but he got almost too insecure he didn’t meet a lot of fellow students to hang out with.

 

But Stiles wasn’t the one to give up that easy. So the next day he arrived earlier and tried to be friendlier and more interesting. It worked and Stiles was glad.

 

But three days later, his jeep had problems again. It died on his way to the grocery store.

 

Duct tape couldn’t fix anything so he actually had to take it to a garage to have it looked at. Stiles didn’t want to have his dad pay for his car too, so he took upon an offer that he had come across earlier and spend 6 hours a day the next week standing at a common area to give leaflets to passengers. The money he made weren’t too much, but enough to cover some of his expenses until he could find a more permanent source of money without missing out on school.

 

The next week Scott informed him that someone was trespassing their territory. He assured him that it wasn’t important enough for him to visit, but Stiles worried, because that’s what Stiles does, and started doing a throughout research on whoever it was that decided to waltz in their territory without permission. It took Scott 3 days to deal with it and Stiles was ready to go back to being a normal college student.

 

But then came the next week. Out of all the misfortunes that he had undergone, that week was the worst.

 

On Monday, he was so hungover, he fell asleep in class, during the one class he should never sleep on because the professor, Professor Harrison, is a dick. So the professor humiliated him by throwing a ball made of paper on his head and charged him with extra work.

 

If Mr. Harris had a brother, it would be Professor Harrison. Damn even their names were alike.

 

On Tuesday, the water was cut off from his dorm due to a malfunction on the water supply. Stiles just happened to be in the shower when that happened. Thankfully, his hair was –mostly- clear of any hint of soap, and he had had a shower the previous night so he was generally remotely clean.

 

It was nothing that could completely destroy his mood. But then the professor’s voice was extra irritating that day, so he returned home with a massive headache.

 

Wednesday was okay, only just a touch too tiring because he had classes from 9am to 6pm.

 

On Thursday night Stiles received a phone call from his dad to be informed that he had broken his arm during work. Stiles fussed over him over the phone and the sheriff claimed that it was nothing to worry about, but Stiles would have none of that.

 

He packed a few things up and took off in the middle of the night to return to Beacon Hills and make sure his dad was okay.

 

Thank god Berkley was only a few hours away from home.

 

The Sheriff was tired and completely done to deal with his fussing son, so they ended up having a major argument whether or not John should retire already.

 

By Friday morning they had apologized and were okay again, but Stiles was still too worried to leave so he decided to stay until Sunday night, much to the Sheriff’s disappointment.

 

At some point, John shooed his anxious son away and told him to go out and hang out with Scott. Which Stiles did with little convincing needed, because he missed his best friend.

 

But on the way back it started raining, so he offered to drop Scott off first. And, of course, on his way back the jeep died again. _Just as the rain got harder._

 

If that weren’t a description of Stiles’s life he didn’t know what it were.

 

He cursed and swore, but the damn thing wouldn’t start again. And he had just got it fixed!

 

So he had two choices really. To either leave it there and walk back, or try to use his trusted duct tape (again) and hope for the best. Of course, he went with the second choice, because _fuck the rain_ , he was not leaving his jeep behind!

 

But nothing seemed to work and the jeep wouldn’t start and he was wet, cold and uncomfortable.

 

When the rain had almost diminished, but the jeep was still dead. He had an internal fight with himself on how to proceed, but then he heard his name being called.

 

As he turned around, he found himself looking at Derek. Derek, whose shirt was wet and clinging to his chest and his hair was stuck on his forehead. Derek who looked hot as ever and spotted his resting-scowly face. Well… it was better than his resting bitch-face, but Stiles was under the impression they were past that and that Derek smiled more by now.

 

Nonetheless, Derek looked good and Stiles was tired and didn’t have time for more sexual tension and questioning of his sexuality. Again.

 

“Hey, Derek.” He waved lamely.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek demanded.

 

“What? No ‘Hello, Stiles’, or ‘I missed you, Stiles’?” Stiles gasped like he was offended

 

Derek just sighed. “Stiles, what are you doing out here in the rain?”

 

“Just, you know taking a stroll…what are _you_ doing here?”

 

Derek narrowed his eyes. “I was checking the perimeters, don’t change the subject.”

 

Checking the perimeters? At this time in the night? In the rain? Who thought this was a good idea? Stiles didn’t approve of it and he felt that he should make his worries known. “You had to do that in the middle of the night? While it was raining?”

 

“Someone had to do it. Besides, unlike humans, I can’t catch a cold.” Derek said with a pointed look.

 

“But my jeep died and I didn’t want to leave her.” Stiles protested, making a mental note to scold Scott for letting Derek think it was his responsibility to patrol the territory even on situations like this.

 

Derek pinched his forehead a little bit as if he was having a headache. “And what are you doing on this side of the town?”

 

“I dropped Scott off.” Stiles said defiantly.

 

Derek sighed. “Come on, you need to dry.” He said and placed a hand on Stiles’s shoulder.

 

“What about my jeep?” Stiles pouted.

 

“Lock it and I will come for it in the morning.” Derek offered and tugged at Stiles’s shoulder.

 

Stiles was about to argue, but he was exhausted. All he wanted was a hot shower and a blanket. So he agreed and followed Derek. Until he realized they were going the wrong way. “Wait, this is not where my house is.”

 

“No, mine is closer.” Derek stated simply and kept going.

 

It was true, Derek’s home was the best choice and Stiles was too cold to try to come up with an excuse, so he followed Derek.

 

**

 

The walk to Derek’s loft was short and Stiles was glad for that.

 

As soon as Derek opened the metallic door, Stiles was hit with a wave of warmth that eased the freezing feel that had settled on his bones and he idly realized that he had been trembling the whole time. He sighed at the warmth and almost collapsed on spot.

 

Derek seemed to understand what he was feeling, so he gently took his palms in his hands and started rubbing them while he led them both to the bathroom.

 

Derek, despite being wet too from the rain, had surprisingly warm hands, that almost felt like a fire hot burning contrast with Stiles’s own. A shudder rushed through him and he sneezed.

 

Derek let his hands to grab two clean towels. He handed the bigger one to Stiles and exited the room. “I’m going to grab some clothes.” He said from the doorway.

 

The towel he had given to Stiles was probably the fluffiest towel Stiles had ever touched. Stiles removed his shoes, jeans, and shirt and started gently drying himself, because he felt like the pressure could destroy the fluffy feeling Derek’s towel was giving off. The towel managed to sip up most of the water, until Stiles was only uncomfortable because of his wet hair and boxers.

 

When Derek came back, he had already changed to a grey pair of sweatpants and had forgone a shirt.

 

Really, the man was testing Stiles’s limits.

 

He was holding another pair of sweatpants and a green Henley. He frowned upon seeing Stiles, and his eyebrows did the thing where they decide to form a uni-brow. That expression, Stiles had learnt, meant that he either didn’t understand something, or he was displeased with a situation.

 

“Why aren’t you having a shower? Get in. You need to clean up.” He stated and placed the clean clothes on the sink. He bent down to gather Stiles’s discarded clothes and Stiles realized just how naked he was.

 

He was only wearing a pair of black boxers –thank god he decided to go for something like this in the morning instead of his Spiderman underwear that was not flattering at all. Said boxers were also drenched in rain water, which meant they weren’t doing much to cover anything.

 

Stiles blushed furiously and shallowed an embarrassing squeal that threatened to leave his throat. “Yeah- yes… I am going to... do that.” He stuttered as Derek looked up from where he had kneeled in front of him.

 

Stiles almost chocked at the sight, but Derek didn’t seem to realize as his expression remained neutral, even though his eyes showed a hint of amusement. Said hint was what made Stiles feel more embarrassed.

 

Derek stood up with Stiles’s clothes and simply exited the bathroom.

 

Stiles took a moment or two to calm the fuck down and convince himself that all is good, before he took off his boxers too and got in the bath.

 

He turned the water to the hottest point he dared and knocked his head on the tiles a few times before he simply let it rest there. He let the hot water erase the cold he had been feeling for the past couple of hours. It eased the tension on his shoulders and he sighed when he started feeling relaxed and truly warm. Then he inspected Derek’s shower products and wondered if Derek’s wolf-senses will get confused or bothered if he used his shampoo. He decided it didn’t matter because he was going to be wearing Derek’s clothes anyway.

 

When he was satisfied with his throughout cleaning, almost half an hour later, he used the other towel Derek had left out and dried off, before putting on the new clothes. Derek hadn’t brought him any kind of underwear but he couldn’t really complain because the sweats he was given was most probably the softest sweatpants he had ever worn. The elastic band around his waist was just a touch away from lose and it felt a little baggy in his legs, but it fit nonetheless.

 

The shirt was too a little big, but it was comfortable so he wasn’t complaining.

 

When he exited the bathroom, he shivered a little, because apparently, he had created a cloud of warm steam in the bathroom. His hair was only slightly damp by then and his eyes searched the room for Derek.

 

Derek was lounging on the side of his bed with a book in his hands. He had changed his clothes too, and his skin was a warmer shade from its natural tone, and Stiles realized that he had taken a shower too. Probably he used the bathroom on the top floor.

 

His hair was dry though and a bit messy, a contrast to what Stiles was used on him; meaning his always styled hair. His sweats had changed to a maroon pair and he had –once again- vetoed a shirt. Not that Stiles was complaining, he quite enjoyed the view.

 

He just wasn't sure if he could contain himself if he had to look at that all night.

 

Derek looked up from his book at him and motioned him to come closer. Stiles walked over as Derek closed the book and placed it next to the bed.

 

Stiles pushed the covers away and climbed in the oversized bed and Derek stood up to turn off the light before he followed suit.

 

Stiles nuzzled into the warm sheets and let a sigh at the warmth that surrounded him. The pillow under his head was soft and smelt heavily of Derek and a touch of deodorant. The way texture of it, the scent and the way the sheet and the blanket rested upon him made him feel safe, secure and calm.

 

“Are you cold?” Derek whispered in the darkness and Stiles turned his head a bit upward to try to look at him. He couldn’t really see much, the absence of light made him blind even though it wasn’t that dark because of the huge windows that covered the wall.

 

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” He said and wiggled a little in the sheets.

 

“Okay.” Derek whispered. “Good night, Stiles.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Derek.” He replied and closed his eyes.

 

Stiles was ready to fall asleep, being tired and all, but his mind wouldn’t rest. He knew he had a difficulty sleeping without his pillow, but that wasn’t just it. He felt like fidgeting as he thought about the latest week and the previous events and _Derek’s abs_.

 

Plus after a few minutes, he realized that he had fallen into the man’s bed without even an outspoken permission.  Not that the man seemed bothered by that, but wouldn’t it have been more polite to sleep on the couch. The uncomfortably small couch.

 

Derek probably knew that the couch was not the best place to sleep so that is why he didn’t suggest it.

 

But there was Isaac’s room upstairs. He could sleep there, right?

 

But wait, that would have bothered Isaac’s nesting instincts. Then again he was already probably bothering _Derek’s_ nesting instincts.

 

Stiles’s thoughts were cut short by a soft growl. “Stop that.” Derek whispered.

 

“Stop what?” Stiles asked and looked up again.

 

Derek’s eyes narrowed “You are thinking too loudly. And fidgeting. Stop it.”

 

Stiles realized he was right. He was fidgeting, but he couldn’t exactly stop his brain. So he tried to keep his body as still as he could.

 

It seemed to work at first, Derek went back to being seemingly asleep. But then he let a groan again. “ _Stiles!_ ”

 

“What did I do this time?” Stiles protested.

 

Derek growled and inched closer to start manhandling him. At first, Stiles’s thought he was going to be pushed off the bed, but turns out, Derek only wanted to spoon him.

 

Wait, what?

 

_Derek Hale was_ _spooning him?_

 

“Relax. If you keep overthinking I am throwing you out.” He growled next to Stiles’s ear.

 

Stiles snorted at the threat because he knew that deep down Derek is a huge marshmallow, he wouldn’t do that, and he voiced his opinion.

 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Was Derek’s response and that time, when Stiles closed his eyes, he found himself feeling completely comfortable to the point that he actually relaxed and fell asleep.

 

**

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed.

 

Then he became aware of his surroundings. First thing he noticed was that he was draped over something warm and breathing. Most definitely another human. Then he realized he was wrong, it was a werewolf. Derek. Right.

 

As he blinked some more he realized he had a healthy but uncomfortable situation in his pants which was pressing on Derek’s thigh.

 

Stiles flushed in embarrassment at the realization and he almost tried to hide his face on Derek’s armpit but then he got ahold of himself. He gently tried to leave the bed without waking Derek up when his eyes caught the similar situation that was going on under the sheets on Derek’s groin.

 

He chocked and almost flailed in surprise, but he schooled himself. That didn’t mean anything, his dick shouldn’t be getting the ideas it did.

 

He internally cursed and headed for the bathroom while willing his morning wood away. He wasn’t very successful, really, but at least he could deal with it in the bathroom where Derek wasn’t sleeping.

 

When he was in the bathroom, he took deep breaths and used the extra toothbrush -which he knew that Derek always kept in case of need- in his cupboard. He washed his face and teeth and used the toilet, while monologuing in his mind about how his erection should fade away.

 

When he left the bathroom it was gone. Thank god.

 

Because apparently when he was gone, Derek had woken up and was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Stiles knew because he could _smell_ it. It smelled like pancakes and _heaven_.

 

His stomach growled loudly and he followed his nose to the kitchen. Derek didn’t even turn to look at his as he entered, his attention being completely on the pan in front of him. Stiles tried to sneak a pancake past him, but Derek used his spatula to snap his hand away. “No. Go to the table and wait until they are done.” Derek demanded and Stiles had no chance but follow the order.

 

Having nothing to do, Stiles decided to lowly sing away the song that was stuck in his head since the previous day.

 

“ _Like the river flows, surly into the sea, darling, so we go…”_ he started and hesitated, not sure if Derek will tell him to shut up, but when nothing came he went on. _“Some things were meant to be…”_

He let a pause for the imaginary music and took a breath to continue, before he heard a whisper of Derek’s soft melodic voice. “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too.”_

Stiles was startled enough to let him finish that part before joining in.

 

_“’Cause I can't help falling in love with you, 'cause I can't help falling in love with you…”_

 

A small smile crept on his face and when Derek turned around with the plates with the pancakes, he saw an answering smile gracing Derek’s face. Stiles blushed and looked away and he got a glimpse of Derek doing the same.

 

Derek placed the chocolate syrup on the table and started eating. The meal was not rushed and they ate in comfortable silence. Stiles felt a little light-headed from the way Derek’s voice complimented his in the chorus they sang together. He was sure his cheeks were still red but the mood was light and Derek looked content and happy when Stiles stubbly searched his face.

 

Surprisingly, Derek was the one to break the silence. “How long are you staying for?”

 

“Uh, I think I am leaving Sunday night. I would have stayed longer, but I think my dad will kill me if I voice that.” Stiles shrugged.

 

Derek looked a little hesitant then. “I saw that the movie you have been ranting about is out.”

 

“Yes! Oh my god! I forgot, I was supposed to watch it tomorrow with a friend, but I guess I will have to cancel.” Stiles said turning a bit sad at the end.

 

Derek shifted a little in his seat. “Maybe… we could go together? Tonight?”

 

Stiles was startled by the offer and he blinked several times. “You want to watch it?”

 

Derek shrugged. “You have been talking about it so much, I got curious.” He claimed.

 

Stiles smiled at that feeling proud of himself for making Derek like the good stuff and Derek returned the smile. “Great! Do you want me to tell Scott?” he asked excitedly.

 

Derek’s smile fluttered a little and he looked away for a second. “I was thinking… maybe we could go alone.”

 

Stiles’s eyes widened and his stomach flopped at the idea. “You mean like… a date?”

 

Derek blushed a little and it looked funny under his stubble. “Maybe?” he said in a small voice.

 

The whole situation made Derek look so adorable that Stiles straight up beamed at him. Stiles wasn’t sure that 2 years ago he could claim Derek Hale was cute but damn the man was blushing when he was asking Stiles’s out and his eyes were wide and hopeful. And he was _asking Stiles out!_

Stiles could melt. “Yes. I would like that.” He said and Derek smiled back at him, giving him one of his rare full blown genuine smiles.

 

Oh god, Stiles was screwed.

 

“How about I pick you up at seven?” Derek asked.

 

“Seven is great.” Stiles agreed and then bit his lip nervously. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“You are already asking.” Derek smirked.

 

Stiles bypassed the sassy comment that his mind formed and he laughed. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Derek’s expression turned to one of surprise. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened comically. His blush spread a little and it touched the tips of his ears. “Yes.” He decided.

 

Stiles smiled and did just that. He leaned in and pecked Derek. It was a short, soft, promising kiss and Stiles cupped Derek’s cheek when they parted. “Pick me up at seven. I have to make sure my dad is okay for now.”

 

Derek’s adoring eyes were trained to Stiles’s own and he nodded. Stiles’s heart flattered at the loving look the man in front of him held in his eyes. Before he could do anything else -probably something rational-, he moved back and gathered his now dry clothes and shoes to get ready and leave. Derek was standing at the door when he was finally ready to go.

 

When Stiles passed him, Derek held up his palm. Stiles frowned at it. “What?”

 

“Give me your keys and I will see what I can do.” Derek stated.

 

“Oh, right!” Stiles said and fished his keys from his pocket.

 

“Do you want me to drive you home?”

 

Stiles thought about it. “Nah, I want to walk a little.” He admitted. “See you at seven.” He said and left.

 

**

 

That night turned out to consist of the best date Stiles had ever attended. They watched the movie, went for a walk and had ice-cream. It was ideal.

 

When they were back in the car, Stiles was looking at Derek driving. He looked especially handsome that night and _happy_. Stiles wanted to see more of happy!Derek.

 

As they drove the streets of their hometown, the lights illuminated beautifully on Derek’s eyes.

 

Then a thought struck Stiles’s mind.

 

 _“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?”_ Stiles sang –as of now _their song_ \- in the silence watching as Derek’s smile grew and fondly scoffed.

It wasn’t enough to stop Stiles. _“Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling, so we go, some things were meant to be.”_

Derek beamed fondly at the pause and looked at Stiles and took gently took his hand in his, before they, once more, joined each other on the same song. _“Take my hand, take my whole life too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  [Tumblr](http://lizapatritsia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
